1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the treating or processing of food material under heat and pressure, and pertains more particularly to an induction heating method and apparatus for heating the food material as it passes through a rotating treating chamber in the form of an inclined metallic barrel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,387, granted on Jan. 25, 1966 to Takuzo Tsuchiya et al for "Method and Apparatus for Continuous Puffing" it is pointed out that various methods and devices have previously been suggested for puffing different materials. The method and apparatus described in said Tsuchiya patent, however, is believed to be the closest prior art. The alluded-to patent is assigned to the same assignee as the present application.
Although the invention described in the foregoing patent has proved to be very satisfactory throughout the years, nonetheless a present-day shortcoming is the reliance upon gas burners for heating the elongated treating chamber or barrel.